Foxpaw's Love
by MogwaiTheCat
Summary: Foxpaw went to Starclan young, killed by a monster on the Thunderpath. Foxpaw knows that he can not get any older, nor take on a apprentice to train, or get a mate. As he explores Starclan, he finds the love of his life, that he can never have... Until they leave Starclan, and find another clan high up in the stars. Cats are also disappearing in Starclan...(I suck at Summaries :I )
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**"Foxpaw!"**  
Foxpaw shook his head, getting up. He glanced around the area, tilting his head.

He wasn't on the Thunderpath, he was in a starry area. He shook his head, noticing the flash of pain he felt was gone.  
He slowly padded forward, wondering where he was.

"Hi Foxpaw!"

Foxpaw turned around, seeing a small brown tom, "Beetlekit?" He meowed, shocked. Beetlekit nodded.

Foxpaw shook his head, "Nonono...wait..." he shivered. Beetlekit jumped up and down, "That's right! You're dead!" He giggled. Foxpaw shook his head again, "I can't be dead! What about Streampaw? Lilacpaw, Lightningpaw... Yellowpaw? Frostleaf?"

Beetlekit shook his head, "You can't do anything about it, it's the will of Starclan." He responded. Foxpaw cried, "I can't leave them behind! What about becoming a warrior? Getting a mate? Having kits?"

Beetlekit shook his head, "Just follow me, Leafsong is somewhere around here."

Foxpaw sighed, but obeyed the brown tom. He followed the kit, "Is all the clans past warriors in Starclan?" he asked. Beetlekit nodded, "Yep!" He replied. Foxpaw sighed, he felt empty, almost alone. He had Beetlekit, but what about the other apprentices?

Leafsong was in sight. She looked young, like she had no pain. Foxpaw tried to smile, but it was pushed away by the other thoughts.

The elder female began to pad toward them, Beetlekit stopped and sat down, Foxpaw sat beside Beetlekit.

Leafsong tilted her head, then smiled, "Welcome to Starclan, Foxpaw." She meowed joyfully. Foxpaw sighed, nodding his head, "Thanks..." he muttered.

Leafsong smiled and flicked her tail, "Follow me! I wanna show you the coolest places!" Leafsong squealed with joy, "Actually, I would like to do that." Beetlekit meowed.

Leafsong lowered her tail, "I guess that's okay, now, don't get lost!" she giggled and ran off.

Beetlekit ran forward, "I wanna show you the most awesome place ever!" he mewled. Foxpaw nodded and padded after him, his paws stepping on the crisp leaves that littered the ground. He pushed through a few brambles, hopping around, "Here! Here! Can you hear it?" He giggled.

Foxpaw hopped over the brambles, seeing a small waterfall. Rocks were nicely set.  
It was a small waterfall, not enough to splash water everywhere, but enough to make a nice pool at the bottom.  
A small stream weaved away, bright grass moving in the wind.

"It's... Beautiful." Foxpaw managed to meow. He sat down, looking down in the pool.  
Two fish swam in happy circles, swimming up and down.

"I gotta go, I will be back later. Stay here! There is plenty of moss!" Beetlekit giggled, then ran off.

Foxpaw nodded, seeing him leave. He turned his attention back to the pool.

He dipped his paw in, giggling at the feel. He pulled it out and saw a beautiful orange rock, probably the same color of his own pelt.

He blinked at it, noticing the moss that surrounded it.  
Foxpaw moved his paw, flicking it in the pool.

* * *

_**Hey guys, Mogwaithecat here.  
I came back and edited this chapter, then reuploaded. Sorry if it's so lame, I decided to proofread it, getting rid of the accident I made of calling Leafsong "Leafpool." Sorry about that, cough.  
Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, next one is being uploaded around 3:00PM eastern time, so more people can see it.  
Have a nice day, everybody3  
Over and out, Mogwai.  
(pleaseR&RIwouldloveyouforitcough.)**_


	2. Chapter 2, Silverpetal

_**Chapter 2**_

Foxpaw sighed, flicking more rocks into the pool. The fish that were swimming in it had hid somewhere in the pool.

Beetlekit poked his head back through the brambles, "I'm back!" He squealed.

Foxpaw smiled and nodded, getting up, "Where to now?" He asked. Beetlekit let out a squeal, "I believe the... You should find all the territory all by yourself! It's really fun, like, fun fun fun!" Beetlekit giggled, his little brown tail flicking.

Foxpaw nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess it would be nice." he replied.

Beetlekit nodded, "I guess I will see you later, bye!" he laughed, running into the brambles.

Foxpaw looked after Beetlekit, staring at the moving brambles. They suddenly just... stopped. He twitched his orange and white tail, as the brambles began to move again. There was a slight breeze, as Foxpaw felt it move against his ears.  
He let out a sigh, getting up and beginning to pad through the moving brambles.

Something was odd about the brambles, something didn't seem right. He ignored it, just knowing it was just the wind.

He slipped through the brambles, continuing on Starclan territory. His tail flicking behind him.

He sniffed the air, smelling more water and pines to the east. Pine was familiar to Foxpaw, since his old territory was absolutely filled with pine trees, and a few lakes and streams that would connect to Vineclan territory. He also smelled a swampy area more to the west, which he probably wouldn't bother with, since it was absolutely disgusting.

He went east, towards the water and pines. He could feel the pine straw under his orange paws.

He smelled the air, welcoming the smell of pine. He glanced upwards, seeing a cat slink through the trees, "Hello?" he meowed, sitting down and twitching his tail over his paws.

The cat looked down, staring at Foxpaw's green optics, "Hello?" answered the cat, their voice high pitched, telling Foxpaw that it was a female.

"Who are you?" Foxpaw asked, his green eyes locked onto the she-cat, "Silverpetal is my name! What about you?" Silverpetal giggled, leaping to another tree.

Foxpaw smiled, "My name is Foxpaw! What clan were you from?" he asked. He then wished that he could take it back, thinking that it might be some sort of insult, or a bad thing to say.

"I was from Hallowclan!" she meowed, leaping back to the other tree and perching on a branch, "What about you?"

"Stormclan!"

"Oh!" she giggled, leaping out of the tree and in front of the orange tom. Foxpaw jumped back in surprise, "A Stormclan cat!" she giggled, looking at Foxpaw's strangely long tail, then switching her attention to Foxpaw's eyes, "I haven't seen you around this area before." she meowed.

Foxpaw guessed this cat must be young, or, at least when she died, "That's because i'm new, i'm exploring the territory." he meowed.

Silverpetal nodded, "I see! Well, I gotta go find my younger sister. She probably ran off deeper into the woods. Cya around, Foxpaw!" she laughed, climbing back up a tree.

Foxpaw watched as the cat leaped from tree to tree, off deeper into the pine forest.

"Hi!"

Foxpaw jumped up at the new voice, quickly turning around and seeing a younger she-cat, probably as old as himself.

* * *

_**Hey guys, it's me again. Yeah, I discontinued this story for a little bit, but I decided to pay more attention to this story then my other one, Lilacstar's Past, which I dislike for no reason.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please R&R 3  
Over and out, Mogwai.**_


	3. Chapter 3, Mosspaw

_**Chapter 3**_

Foxpaw tilted his orange and white head, his ears slightly tipping along with it.  
"Who are you?" He asked, his long tail twitching.

The young white she cat giggled, her fluffy tail flicking over her paws, "I'm Mosspaw! What's your name?" She giggled, white paws slightly shuffling across the pine straw ground, probably in excitement.

Foxpaw inspected the she cat a little closer, "Foxpaw." He meowed, looking the white apprentice up and down.

Mosspaw giggled, "Foxpaw is a nice name, did you earn it because of your pelt?" she asked, letting out a yawn.

Foxpaw stopped inspecting the she cat, looking at her big green eyes, "Yeah! What about your's?" He replied, letting his long tail flick against the pine straw.

Mosspaw flicked her ears, "Sister said I got my name because I was born in a moss nest, I don't know." she meowed, her whiskers twitching.

The orange tom nodded, looking up at the starry sky and pine trees, "Is your sister's name Silverpetal?" he asked, turning his head down to continue to look at Mosspaw.

Mosspaw nodded, "How did you know?" She asked, her fluffy tail flicking off of her paws

Foxpaw let out a giggle, "I thought you were there the whole time, I guess not. Silverpetal came to me when I was exploring. Well, actually, I kinda found her leaping across trees. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. Did your old clan like to climb trees?"

Mosspaw shook her head, "Actually, we didn't really use the trees, they were just... kinda there. Silverpetal was the only one who found it fun. A apprentice tried to do what she did and she..." she broke off, looking at the ground, "Died." she muttered.

Foxpaw padded next to Mosspaw, sitting beside her and flicking his orange and white tail over her paws, "It's okay, was this apprentice your best friend?" Foxpaw asked.

Mosspaw flinched, "Yeah, sorta." she muttered. Foxpaw noticed that he probably wasn't making it any better for the apprentice.

"What happened to the apprentice?" Foxpaw asked.

"She broke all her leg bones when she fell. Mintspot had to feed her deathberries because she was suffering." Mosspaw mewed.

Foxpaw licked Mosspaw's head, "What was her name?" he asked. Mosspaw let out a sigh, "Honeypaw." she answered.

Foxpaw nodded, "I see... Should we find your sister?" he meowed, knowing it was probably the best to break off the conversation

Mosspaw nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, which way did she go?" she asked, getting to her white fluffy paws and stretching.

"Over that way." he meowed, flicking his tail towards the east, "I see! Well, it was nice meeting you, Foxpaw. Hope to see you again! Bye, Foxpaw!" she meowed, racing off into the pine forest.

"Bye Mosspaw!"

Foxpaw turned away, scampering out the way he came.

He went faster, racing through the pine woods. A small kit suddenly leaped out infront of him, making him swerve into a tree.

He quickly slipped the the slide, narrowly missing the tree trunk, then falling onto the ground, skidding across it, "Great... Where did that come from?" he hissed, quickly getting to his paws.

"Oh! Sorry, Foxpaw! I was looking for you!"

Foxpaw turned his head to see Beetlekit, who was prancing over to him, "Man, you stirred up a lot of pine and dirt!" he giggled, slapping a pine straw.

Foxpaw bristled his fur, "You almost made me crash into a tree!" he squealed.

Beetlekit frowned, "Oh, Sorry." he mewed, "Anyway, Leafsong and the others are looking for you. Let's go back to our area."

"Our area?" asked Foxpaw, his orange ears twitching.

"Yeah! Stormclan area! Let's go!" Beetlekit giggled, racing off into the woods.

Foxpaw quickly began to race after him, his paws kicking up pine straw.

Beetlekit swerved around a corner, leading them to a clearing.

Not surprising it was in a pine forest.

A lot of cats were gathered around, staring at the cats.

Because they were the "late" ones.

They both quickly padded over to a group of cats, sitting down and looking up.

There was a high rock, which five leaders stood on top of, Foxpaw leaned down and whispered in Beetlekit's ear, "Hey, is this a gathering?" he asked, keeping his voice down.

Beetlekit shook his head, "Not really, more of a 'counting of the cats'" he replied. Foxpaw tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he laid down, getting to his level.

"Sometimes cats will start to go missing over the moons. Some cats say it's just them fading away when the living forget about them. But some new cats will sometimes disappear. Either cats are completely forgetting about them, or something else is happening." he meowed, looking up at the leaders. The cream one, the one in the middle, let out a small sigh.

Foxpaw looked terrified, "You mean... Cats are just... disappearing?"

"Yep."

Foxpaw shivered, his green eyes glancing around at the groups of cats that were gathered together, "So this is just Stormclan?" he meowed, Beetlekit nodded.

The black leader, the one on the far right, sighed, "Four." he meowed.

The leaders slowly lowered their heads, the groups of cats following. Foxpaw and Beetlekit followed, staring at the ground.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I added some more stuff into the story, maybe to make it more interesting. Anyway, love you guys3  
By the way, Thanks to those who faved and followed my story, I appreciate it.  
Over and out, Mogwai.**_


	4. Chapter 4, Hyperactive Beetlekit

Chapter 4

The leaders looked up, nodding their heads. They leaped off the high rock, their large paws crunching the pine straw.

The other cats followed, looking back up and padding away like nothing happened.

Foxpaw flicked his long tail, looking down on Beetlekit. The brown and cream tom looked up at Foxpaw, getting up, "Come on, let's find someplace to rest." he meowed, prancing away.

Foxpaw stared after him, 'Starclan cats rest?' he thought to himself, getting up and following the small kit.

Beetlekit let out a yawn, his little pink tongue lolling out. He quickly shut his mouth and slipped his tongue back in, his small tail flicking on the pine straw.

Foxpaw looked up at the night sky, 'Was it always night here?' he thought to himself. The dark, navy blue sky seemed to sway as he walked the white stars shook and twinkled.

Foxpaw looked back down, now paying attention to where he was going.

Beetlekit slipped through the green bushes that surrounded the huge clearing, Foxpaw followed, closing his eyes to avoid the bristles of the bush poking in his eye.

Once both of the toms slipped out of the bushes, Foxpaw opened his eyes again, seeing the large pine forest that he saw earlier. He glanced upwards, staring at the brown bark and the green pines. Foxpaw sat down to admire the scenery, smiling.

The dark navy blue sky continued to sway, even though Foxpaw was sitting still. The sky stopped swaying, and instead went still.

Foxpaw tilted his orange head to the side and looked back down, Beetlekit looking at him, smiling, "its pretty." he meowed, padding beside Foxpaw. Foxpaw stopped tilting his head and looked back up to the pretty sky, "It sure is." he answered, flicking his long tail over his paws.

Beetlekit flicked his tail, "I'm gonna go collect some good pine straw and moss, okay?" he mewed, racing away.

Foxpaw flicked his tail against the pine straw on the ground, "And he couldn't pick any off of the ground here?" he meowed to himself.

The orange tom continued to look the area up and down. He tasted and smelled the air, 'There is water nearby.' he thought, flicking his tail.

Beetlekit ran back, his mouth full of moss, "Would you like me to help?" asked Foxpaw. Beetlekit nodded his head quickly, setting down the moss and kneading it on the ground.

Beetlekit stopped kneading the moss and turned around, looking at Foxpaw, "Follow me and help me collect!" he mewed, racing off. Foxpaw ran off after him, his orange and white paws skittering across the ground.

Foxpaw noticed Beetlekit suddenly stopping,scooping up some pine needles, turning around, then almost smashing his face into Foxpaw's legs.

Foxpaw stopped as Beetlekit quickly apologized, "Oh, Sorry, Foxpaw, I wasn't looking where I was going." he meowed as quickly as he could, then weaved through Foxpaw's legs and back to where they once were.

Foxpaw scooped up some moss and pine needles with his paw and raised it to his mouth, chomping down on the clump. He turned around and began to pad back to the clearing that Beetlekit had picked out to rest.

* * *

**Dawn of the first day.**

Beetlekit shook his head, poking Foxpaw's side, "Are you awake yet? I can't wait to explore more!" the brown tom let out a gigglesqueal, his paws dancing on the ground.

Foxpaw flicked his ear, getting to his paws and shaking his pelt of the pine needles, "I am now. Great Starclan, was I that hyperactive when I was a kit?"

Beetlekit shrugged, "I don't know, I'm off to go explore some more and play with the other kits! Byebye!"

Vruuum.

And with that, Beetlekit raced off into the forest as fast as his little legs could go. Foxpaw flicked his ear, hearing his stomach let out a loud, horrid gurgle, mixed with a growl.

He was hungry.

He couldn't remember the last time he was hungry. Could cats get hungry in Starclan? What's going on?

Foxpaw flicked his tail, getting up and moving forward.

"Hi again!" said a familiar voice.

The orange and white tom turned around, seeing a happy Mosspaw with a gray squirrel at her feet.

"I knew you would be here! Anyway, I already ate, here's a squirrel." Mosspaw meowed, pushing the squirrel forward with a single silver paw.

Foxpaw nodded his thanks, leaning his head down and gobbling up the squirrel. Mosspaw let out a giggle, "Did you EVER learn proper manners?"

Foxpaw let out a giggle, finishing the squirrel.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, Majora's Mask reference.**_

/laughs at myself./

Anyway, I apologize for not uploading. The reasons are...  
1. I was visiting Pennsylvania.  
2. I was lazy and didn't bother with the story o3o.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extremely stupid chapter, and it's stupid because it's mostly filler.  
Kill me now.

Anyway, Mogwai outttt.


End file.
